


You Keep Me Warm, Blue Eyes

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Preach till the Morning Light [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Cold Weather, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Jacob Seed, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: “It’s snowing.” Dawn shrugged as if it were enough reason to sneak into his home in the middle of the night.Winter has come too early to Hope County, and Deputy Wilson decides that there's no better place to shelter from the snowstorm than Jacob Seed's cabin.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Preach till the Morning Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	You Keep Me Warm, Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: You keep me warm + Daybreak.
> 
> Dawn is my Deputy and you can find more about her (and my other OCs) [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/oc2).
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

A thin layer of snow already covered the Whitetails when Dawn closed the door behind her, shivering cold, soaked and exhausted, but also thankful for having a place to shelter from the snowstorm. 

“C’mon, Booboo,” she urged Boomer, who followed her into the entrance hall. Dawn hung her coat on one hook near the front door before placing her backpack and guns against the wall. “Wait here. Be right back, okay?” 

There was something exciting about sneaking in Jacob Seed’s cabin in the middle of the night. Something that made her pulse race, her heart go wild, and her breath hitch not only at the prospect of seeing him again after almost two weeks but also at the uncertainty of his reaction. 

Jacob Seed was unpredictable, as well as their relationship, and the possibility of ending up locked in one of his cages was always there. Or what was worse, locked, and forced to listening to Joseph’s bullshit again.

After all, this was his home, not the Veterans Center or any of the other places where they usually hook up. It was part of him. Part of the Jacob that very few—almost nobody—knew. Of the somehow vulnerable man with too many night terrors to fall asleep, too many ghosts hunting him to understand that he deserved far more than only being the Soldier of Eden’s Gate; his little brothers’ protector. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jacob startled her, his voice hoarse from sleeping. “I could’ve shot you.”

No, he wouldn’t do it. He might still have his gun pointed at her; however, his stance, his demeanor, his whole body betrayed his words, telling Dawn a different story. Not in a million years she would’ve surprised him, in his own territory no less, if he hadn’t allowed it.

“It’s snowing.” Dawn shrugged as if it were enough reason to sneak into his home in the middle of the night. Then, she crouched down in front of the burning fireplace, letting out a loud sigh at the flames, warming her cold face.

“And? Why should I care?”

“‘Cause I’ve got no other place to stay.” A blatant lie. “Also—” she turned her head to face him, casting an appreciative glance at his bare chest, his sleeping pants hugging his hips in the most perfect way. “I’m freezing, and you know how to keep me warm, _Blue Eyes.”_

The corners of Jacob’s mouth twitched up into a lopsided smile as he left his chrome-red pistol on the wooden table. If Dawn didn’t know better, she would’ve said that a faint blush crawled up his neck and onto his scarred cheeks. Even the tip of his ears seemed flushed compared to the usual tone of his skin. 

God, she could barely take her eyes off him, and the worst thing was that the bastard knew it too damn well.

“Where’s that fleabag who follows you everywhere?” Jacob asked too casually, his amused, and somehow flustered tone bringing her back to the moment.

“On the hall.”

“Better let him in, then," he chuckled, then whistled. To Dawn’s surprise, Boomer responded to his call by entering the room, wagging his tail as if they were nothing but old friends who had just met after a long, long time. “Good boy.” Jacob patted him, then turned to her, his coppery eyebrows knitted together. “I hope he knows how to behave.”

“I don’t know? I wasn’t his owner until your baby brother murdered his entire family.” Dawn stood up, then leaned against the wall before adding, “not gonna lie, peeing all over your floor is nothing compared to what y’all deserve.”

Beyond the noticeable shadow that crossed his gaze, Jacob didn’t show any other reaction to her words. Instead, he walked to the kitchenette and grabbed two empty plastic bowls from a wooden cabinet, then filled one with fresh water and the other with his dinner leftover.

“Wanna take a shower or something? You’re soaking wet,” he pointed out, nodding at her damped jeans as he left the bowls on the kitchen floor. “Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re gonna catch a cold.” His ice-blue eyes roamed over her, from top to bottom and back again. “C’mon, doll, go take a shower, and I’ll cook you something warm in the meantime. What about some soup?”

“Wow! Never took you for the domestic type, Jake. I thought you'd be more of the kind of no rest for the weak, y’know? The tireless Soldier of Eden’s Gate, culling the herd all day long,” Dawn giggled, making him snort in response. “Gotta admit that I’m impressed, but I can think of better ways to get me warm than a shower… unless you’re considering joining me.” 

“My God, cut the crap and shut the fuck up, Dawn. You’re gonna give me a headache.” Jacob rolled his eyes, faking indignation as if the outline of his half-hard dick wasn’t clearly visible through his gray sweatpants. Enough proof that he found her suggestion as appealing as herself. He cleared his throat and crossing his arms over his bare chest, added, “you’re so goddamn stubborn, _girl_.”

“Look who’s talking, you dramatic fucker,” Dawn joked, unbuttoning her flannel before started fumbling with her own belt. Jacob’s blue gaze followed her fingers, his lust-filled eyes lingering on her partially exposed breasts for so long that she couldn’t help a little moan escaping her mouth at the way he stared at her. “Go back to bed; you’re getting grumpy, _boy_.”

The living room of his cabin wasn’t the biggest one, but when Jacob only needed a few steps to cross it—faster than Dawn thought it was possible—it became even smaller. She became even smaller compared to him and the bulk of his body towering over her. 

He rested his hands on either side of her head and mumbled, “you coming, sweet pea?”

“You think you can handle me, big bad wolf?” Dawn purred with a playful smile plastered on her face, arms curling around his neck. She leaned in closer, holding onto him, then pressed her cold lips against the warm skin of his chest, peppering a trail of soft kisses along his collarbone.

Jacob’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, a low groan rumbling in his throat. “ _You_ think you can handle _me_ , Deputy?” His voice sounded breathy, hoarser than usual, full of barely controlled desire and anticipation. Jacob punctuated his question with a gentle roll of his hips, rubbing his growing erection on her belly. “Huh, baby girl? You think you can take me?”

“Of course, I can.” She grinned at the roughness of his beard, tickling her nose. Her lips explored his neck until they found his pulse point, her right hand sliding down his chest to his crotch to cup him through his sweatpants. She teased him, squeezing his hardening length at an almost leisurely pace that made Jacob curse under his breath as he rested his forehead on hers. The thin fabric left nothing to the imagination, and Dawn felt his cock throbbing against her palm when she tilted her head a bit to the side to whisper in his ear, “but I don’t want to wear you out, old man.”

Her words did the trick, and before she couldn’t even react, Jacob lifted her over his shoulder, so fast that the world turned upside down in the blink of an eye. 

“Jacob Seed! Put me fuckin’ down, you sonofabitch!”

“Nu-uh, missy,” he chuckled, smacking her ass with his free hand as he strode into his bedroom. “I’m gonna show you how much stamina this old man has left.”

Jacob dropped her on his messy bed to pounce on her just a moment later. Eager, nimble fingers stripped her off her wet clothes as he placed warm, open-mouthed kisses along her belly, leaving a trail of red marks on every inch of her flustered flesh. 

Her entire body shuddered with every brush of his lips—every gentle caress of his calloused hands, however, she wasn’t freezing anymore. She wanted him. Se needed him. She craved his mouth on hers, his weight pinning her to the mattress, him on her—inside her. She yearned for whatever Jacob wanted to give her.

“Take those off,” Dawn mumbled, staring at him with half-lidded eyes as she propped up on her elbows to reach for the waistband of his sweatpants and pull them down, letting his cock spring free. Her fingers curled around his girth, and she bit her bottom lip at the sight of her hand on him as she rubbed her thumb over the glistening tip, making his hips jerk forward and thrust against her warm palm.

Jacob threw back his head, lips parted, letting out a barely audible moan as Dawn stroked him; his shoulders—his whole stance relaxing under her touch. For a moment, she thought his walls would crumble down, and he would let her in. He would allow her to show him he didn’t need to control everything at all times; that she cared about him, and he could let his guard down and trust her. 

Just a mirage, though.

“Sweetheart—” he clicked his tongue, tossing her hand away with a low grunt before gripping her hips to flip her over onto her stomach. “You ain’t in charge here.”

“Hold your horses, cowboy. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I know.” Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist to get her on all fours, then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the small of her back, the pads of his long fingers teasing her entrance. “This weather ain’t gonna get any better,” he pointed out. “So, I guess we’re stuck together, ladybug.” 

“I ain't complaining—” Dawn’s voice faltered when Jacob’s thumb grazed her clit. “Damn it, Jake. Stop teasing me.” 

The bastard was toying with her instead of giving her what she wanted—what they both wanted. She bucked her hips back against his hand, trying to get more friction, but Jacob’s palm, crashing down against her ass with a loud smack, prevented her from moving.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ wet, little thing—bet you’ve been fantasizing ’bout this, huh? You’re gonna take me so well,” he mused, positioning himself behind her. “You’re right, though; we’ve got nothing but time.” The swollen head of his thick cock replaced his fingers, and Dawn couldn’t help gasping at the pleasant stretch of his hardness, entering her inch by inch until he was fully settled, to the hilt. “That’s why I’m gonna indulge you and fuck you first, darlin’—fast and rough, just the way you like it.” Jacob pulled out almost all the way just to push back, then added in a low voice that made her shudder, “and I’ll make love to you later.”

* * *

Daybreak caught them by surprise; limbs tangled together under the blankets as Jacob lazily thrust into her again, the pale glow of the sunrise dimly lighting their sweaty bodies as the snow kept falling outside. His strong arms, locked around her waist, held her from behind as they rolled their hips back and forth as one, grinding into each other, their low, tired moans breaking the silence of the cabin.

“You stayin'?” Jacob grumbled, nuzzling her nape with his nose as he pulled her towards him, her back against his chest until there was not an inch between them. 

“It’s freezing out there.”

It wasn’t safe either, and it wouldn’t be for at least a couple more days. Jacob was right; she wouldn’t go anywhere until the snowstorm subsided, and even then, she would stay if he asked her again.

His grip tightened as he squeezed her breasts with one hand, finding with the other his way down her belly and between her legs. “So?”

“I—maybe. I’m still considering it,” Dawn babbled, trying not to pant, pressure coiling deep within her core as he circled her oversensitive clit with the tip of his middle finger. “For what it’s worth, Jakey, you’re on the right path.”

Jacob chuckled in response, quickening his until then slow pace as he muttered, “how about if I make you come again? Whaddaya think, babe? Would it help?” 

“You can—oh, fuck—you can try.” Dawn reached back to hold onto his thigh, digging her nails into his surprisingly smooth skin. 

“Gladly,” he mumbled against the crook of her neck, then shifted his hips a little, making her whimper as he brushed that sweet spot inside her with every one of his powerful, but still controlled thrusts. 

Dawn wasn’t the only one drifting over the edge, though. Judging by Jacob’s quick, ragged breathing and his increasingly sloppier movements, he was as close to that delicious point of no return as herself. She chanted his name like a prayer, over and over again, struggling to hold back, to make it easier—better for him as well. 

“Jake, _please_ ,” Dawn begged, only she didn’t know what she needed, what she pleaded for; for him, sure, also for release. For that moment to last forever, for staying in his arms as long as she could. “I’m so close—don’t stop, please. Don’t stop.” 

“C’mon, babe.” Jacob pinched her clit with his fingers, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure, hips jerking, bucking against his. Once, twice, three times. That was all she could take before surrendering to that inevitable explosion of pure ecstasy that clouded her mind and made her whole body go numb, then shake as another overwhelming orgasm washed over her. She came undone, holding onto Jacob with one hand, the other clutching the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her inner walls clenched around him, dragging a deep moan from the back of his throat as his thrusts became faster and shorter—sharper, his own peak approaching. Apparently, he couldn’t take much more either, and after burying himself in her one last time—as deep as he could—he, too, lost control, filling her with his seed once again.

“God, honey,” Jacob gasped, arms wrapped around Dawn in a tight embrace that spoke louder than words. His lips grazed the back of her neck while talking, his labored breathing giving her goosebumps all over. “Tell me I’ve convinced you ’cause I could really use a break. I ain’t a young man anymore—I was bluffing.”

“Were you? Nah, don’t think so.” Dawn turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder, running her fingers along the undamaged skin of his arms. “Remember what I told you? About I didn’t want to wear you out? Well, quite the opposite, sir. I’m exhausted.”

“Good to know,” he chuckled, a smug smile flashing across his tired, but still handsome face. When he spoke again, she noticed a hint of maybe hope in his voice, “so, doll, will you be still here when I wake up?” 

That simple question made her heart skip a beat, and her stomach flutter, butterflies out of control. With a resigned sigh, Dawn took his left hand that rested on her belly, then squeezed it gently before bringing it to her mouth and press a soft kiss on his palm. She felt him relaxing behind her, his muscles loosening as a soft snoring reached her ears. “Where else could I possibly go?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
